The Adventures Of Invader Mary Sue
by Invader Bulma
Summary: Click on the link above to learn about the awesome adventure of Invader Sparkle, the Mary Sue! Warning: Unexpected ending.


On a very special day, an Irkan was born. While normally, Irkans are test tube babies, this Irkan was a Mary Sue, and thus, an exception to the rules of nature.

Well, this Irkan was drop dead-freaking-gorgeous. She had long antennas that were curly as crap, and they were a vibrant rainbow color that shinned and sparkled. Her skin was the most beautiful shade of green humanly- and Irkanly- possible. And her eyes! Oh, what a marvelous sight they were! Her eyes were, like her antennas, rainbow colored and they sparkled! Her eyelashes were very, very long and beautiful. She was the most beautiful, most happy little bitch of an Irkan anyone had ever seen.

She was named Sparkle, and was nicknamed Mary Sue.

Now, Sparkle fell deeply in love with an invader known as Zim. But, alas! Zim was sent to a foreign planet known as Earth. Naturally, this didn't sit well with Sparkle. So she stood before The Tallest, pleading to go after him. "Please, my Tallest!" She begged, batting her extra long eyelashes. "Let me go after Zim!"

"Of course." They replied. "Because, like everyone else in the damn universe, we can't resist your charm!"

So Sparkle was given one of their best ships and a brand new S.I.R unit. And so, after given everything she needed and more, Sparkle set off after her true love.

Several days later, she landed on Earth. And so, using her brand freaking new S.I.R unit, she tracked down Zim in less than five minutes. Because she's just amazing like that.

So she asked Zim if she could help him take over the world, remember to bat her eyelashes. "Hell yeah!" Zim replied happily. "Because, despite being a lone wolf who only loves himself, I have instantly fallen in love with you and would love to have your annoying Mary Sue company!"

And so, in a scene change faster than a cat running from my car when I try to run it over, the next day comes and Zim and Sparkle go to Skool.

Everyone, even the girls, stared at her beauty in wonder, and drooled a river. Dib's eyes turned into hearts as he took in the overwhelming beauty of Mary S-er, Sparkle. "She's so beautiful." He thought to himself. "Despite having no interest in girls at all, I am instantly in love! And now, instead of saving the planet, my new goal is to get into her pants!"

In another quick scene change, Skool is over.

"Zim!" Sparkle said, as they walked home from Skool. "I love you, my dear, sexy invader!"

"And I you." Zim said in a sexy voice. "Oh, you perfect piece of perfect beautiful perfection, we're made for each other!"

"Not so fast, Zim!" Dib yelled, randomly appearing. "Sparkle is mine!"

"But Dib, that would never work." Sparkle explained. "Because I'm your mother and you're secretly part Irkan(you see? Wrist slashing drama.)!"

Dib gasped dramatically. "No way!" He turned around and ran away, sobbing from heartbreak.

Sparkle turned back to Zim. "Now, where were we?" And then they kissed.

And suddenly there were hearts and cupids everywhere.

And thus, they spent the rest of their days skipping through flowery meadows, and singing about love and peace.

**THE END**

Zim and Dib stared wide eyed at the computer screen in horror. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Zim boomed. "There's no way I'd ever fall for that lame invader!"

"And I'm not part Irkan!" Dib screamed. "This fic is a lie! A lie, I tell you!"

While the two boys were yelling angrily about the fic, Gaz was quietly snickering. Both boys turned to look at the snickering Goth girl. "What's so funny?!" Zim asked in amazement.

"The fic." She replied. "It's a total piece of shit and I'm not in it!"

"Uh, Gaz?" Dib said, gesturing to the computer. "I don't think you read the rest of the ending."

So Gaz took a look at it:

_And then Gaz decided to join them! She skipped with them through the flowery meadow, vowing never to play another video game. Because who needs video games when you can sing about love and peace?_

Gaz's eyes widened as wide as they humanly could go. "THAT BITCH WILL PAY!" She screamed, shattering the computer screen, as well as several glass windows.

Meanwhile, at the author's house...

"What's wrong?" The author's mother asked, noticing her daughter's obvious discomfort. "I don't know." The author replied. "But I think someone's plotting my murder."

**THE END**


End file.
